Touch
by yeppeutta
Summary: Mungkin Kwon Soonyoung hanya terlalu protektif soal Lee Jihoon, lantas membuat hal tersebut ia lakukan. Soonyoung ingin menegaskan semuanya pada Jihoon. "Promise me that all of you body is mine, only mine. Don't let anyone touch my baby." / SoonHoon / HoWoo / HoZi. Warning inside!


_a fanfiction by yeppeutta  
copyright © 2018_

 **TOUCH**

[ _contains_ : nsfw ; bdsm ; sex scene ]

* * *

"Kita bertemu di kelas?" Soonyoung mengerling sebentar pada sosok Jihoon, menatap taruna yang sudah bersiap turun di persimpangan biasanya ia meminta berhenti.

Jihoon lantas mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Usai makan siang bersama, suasana hatinya terasa begitu bagus. Ia terlihat sumringah mengingat memang agak sulit punya waktu di sela jam-jam kantor untuk bersama Soonyoung, tentu saja makan siang ini jadi terasa begitu spesial. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, tidak lupa mengecup terlebih dahulu bibir manis taruna di balik kemudi sebelum melangkah turun, "Aku tunggu Daddy di kelas, semangat mengajar hari ini!"

Yang dipamiti terkekeh. Jihoon selalu manis ketika berhadapan dengannya, membuatnya jadi merasa di belahan dunia yang berbeda tiap berbincang dengan beberapa dosen lain tentang taruna itu. Pasalnya, mereka semua mengakui kepintaran dan kecekatan Jihoon, namun menyayangkan sosoknya yang terkadang nampak kaku dan terlihat tidak mengenal siapa-siapa. Beberapa dari para dosen pun menyatakan Jihoon kurang cocok dalam kelompok tertentu kecuali untuk sesuatu seperti kerja sama untuk sebuah tugas. Jihoon dinyatakan rapi dalam hal ilmu, namun agak payah dalam melampaui interaksi impersonal.

Netranya sejenak memandangi sosok Jihoon yang berjalan seorang diri menuju gedung universitasnya. Senyum tidak dapat tidak terukir di bibirnya melihat bagaimana sosok yang sudah ia jaga semenjak sosok itu baru masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Taruna itu tumbuh dengan baik menilik tubuhnya yang makin lama juga makin berisi, terlihat bahagia pula meski punya beberapa _image_ negatif yang agak krusial tentang caranya bergaul yang sangat tipis. Hanya saja Soonyoung tak ambil pusing, Jihoon punya kebebasan untuk memilih kawan dan baginya dua teman yang ia tahu betul siapa sudah terhitung cukup untuk menjadi sandaran bagi taruna itu.

.

.

Pukul satu siang, yang menandakan waktu istirahat untuk sekadar makan siang bagi beberapa pengajar dan pegawai universitas itu telah berakhir. Beberapa mahasiswa yang harus mengikuti perkuliahan siang pun telah siap di kelas masing-masing menanti dosen pengajar. Tak terkecuali Jihoon yang masih mencari udara alih-alih pendingin ruangan di dalam kelas, berdiri menikmati sejenak semilir angin hingga membuat helaian rambutnya berterbangan pelan.

"Hey, Jihoon," seseorang meyapa saat taruna itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menepuk pelan pantatnya beberapa kali yang membuat respon agak kaget dari Jihoon. "Sedang apa di luar begini?"

Matanya melebar, sedikit panik menyadari sosok Hanbin yang baru beberapa hari lalu berada dalam satu kelompok dan jadi sedikit lebih akrab sebagai sosok yang menyapa barusan. Sejenak netra itu mengedar alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan, dengan was-was mengecek sekeliling hingga rasa panik makin menjadi saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sorot mata tajam seorang wira yang berdiri tegak tidak seberapa jauh.

Dengan susah payah, ia menelan ludahnya. Hanbin yang tadi keheranan tidak direspon pun mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon untuk sekadar menemukan sosok dosen yang dinantikan. Masih tidak mengerti pula apa yang terjadi, taruna itu pun menepuk punggung Jihoon untuk mengajaknya masuk, lantas segera melangkah ke dalam demi menghindari dimarahi mengingat dosen kali ini cukup terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tegas.

"Lee Jihoon- _ssi_ ," suara berat mengalun saat lorong telah sepi. Kelas lain sudah diisi oleh pengajar masing-masing, pun mahasiswa yang ada dalam ruang kelas sama dengan Jihoon sudah bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan melihat pengajar mereka sudah tiba. "Ikut saya sebentar."

Jihoon gugup mendengar perintah barusan. Soonyoung tidak pernah membuat keputusan untuk melakukan interaksi banyak di tempat kerja, juga menolak untuk ajakan berduaan dalam lingkungan kampus, kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak. Dan dalam kondisi ini, Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak itu agaknya sedikit berbahaya. Alarm merah entah bagaimana berbunyi yang menahannya untuk tidak pergi, tapi ia tidak _berhak_ menolak perintah Kwon Soonyoung.

Jadi, dengan sedikit takut-takut, ia mengikuti ke mana Soonyoung pergi tanpa bicara. Bahkan saat akhirnya mereka berakhir di kamar mandi dengan pria itu mulai sibuk membuka satu persatu bilik demi memastikan kamar mandi sungguhan kosong, Jihoon tetap tidak mengajukan tanya. Begitu pintu kamar mandi dikunci, Jihoon tahu bahwa peringatan besar yang ada di kepalanya sejak tadi memang terbukti.

"Jadi, Jihoon- _ssi_ ," Soonyoung berbicara tanpa melirik pada yang dipanggil dan justru sibuk merogoh isi tas, namun langkahnya semakin dekat seolah mata pria itu ada lebih dari dua. Saat menemukan benda yang ia cari dan bertepatan pula dengan langkah terhenti di hadapan Jihoon, pria itu menyeringai tipis. "Buka celanamu."

Jihoon mendongak sebentar. Menyadari mereka berdua ada tepat di bawah CCTV, cukup untuk mengerti bahwa Soonyoung memang sungguhan teliti dan cerdas. Tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama, juga karena merasa wajahnya bisa terbakar karena pandangan tajam itu, ia pun menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan. Membiarkan bagian bawahnya sedikit terekspos meski masih berhasil ditutupi sebagian ujung kemeja demi menuruti perintah.

Tanpa permisi, Soonyoung kemudian melesakkan masuk benda yang ia genggam. Sebuah vibrator tipis namun panjang. Masuk mengisi Jihoon hingga yang ada di himpitannya dengan dinding itu mendesis tertahan, mati-matian tidak meloloskan suara desahan. "Pakai lagi celanamu, segera masuk ke kelas."

Setelahnya, pria itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri untuk segera mengisi ke tempatnya mengajar mengingat ia sudah sangat terlambat jika harus menunda waktu lebih lama demi melihat apa titahnya dikerjakan dengan baik atau tidak.

Jihoon menyusul masuk dengan terlambat setelah membetulkan celananya sendiri dan mencoba berjalan dengan cara senormal mungkin. Sedikit ia membungkukkan badan demi menyampaikan rasa bersalah karena masuk terlambat, juga membuat gestur meminta izin masuk.

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah selembut mungkin sambil mengangguk pelan. "Silakan," ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan.

Tanpa disadari, saat sosok yang baru masuk itu duduk, Soonyoung meraih _remote control_. Menyalakan _vibrator_ yang tadi ia masukkan dalam Jihoon. Taruna itu mencoba untuk tidak memekik meski rasanya ingin berteriak merasakan benda di dalamnya mulai bergerak saat pantatnya baru saja menempel pada bangku. Benda panjang dan bergetar itu pun melesak makin dalam.

Soonyoung menyeringai diam-diam karena itu, sementara Jihoon mencoba mati-matian menahan desahan.

Jihoon tidak benar-benar fokus saat berada di kelas. Suara Soonyoung entah bagaimana terasa mendebarkan beserta beberapa getaran yang sesekali berubah tempo sesuka hati. Ia sedikit berkeringat di ruangan dingin, pun mati-matian menahan ekspresi dan suara agar tidak membuat kesan _aneh_.

Hanya saja Soonyoung menyadari semua. Sang dosen di depan terlihat begitu puas mendapati tingkah gelisah dari _baby_ -nya, menyukai bagaimana Jihoon terlihat tidak tenang dengan usaha keras tetap menyamankan diri. Keputusasaan yang menggairahkan.

"Lee Jihoon," suara itu kemudian seolah menjadi bunyi speaker keras yang memanggil kesadaran Jihoon sepenuh hati. Membuat asma yang disebut segera mendongak dengan raut agak khawatir.

Dari sini, Jihoon mengerti apa yang akan terjadi—atau setidaknya membuat beberapa praduga yang ia yakini akan terjadi. Tatapan tajam yang hanya ia mengerti bagaimana itu nampak mengerikan tertuju padanya, dengan getaran berhenti total yang agaknya jadi menambah rasa was-was.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku, apa makna dari multidisipliner?"

Pertanyaan sederhana. Senyum lega pun sedikit terukir mengingat itu tidak akan menjadi siksaan besar karena ia tahu persis penjelasannya. Namun, Jihoon salah prasangka. Saat dirinya membuat mulut untuk bersuara, getaran keras langsung dalam level maksimal menghentikan seluruh kerja neuronnya. Suaranya tertahan karena tidak ingin meloloskan desahan keras, juga pikirannya yang langsung hilang entah ke mana karena hal tersebut.

Soonyoung menyeringai di balik sana, memahami bagaimana ia berhasil mengerjai Jihoon yang ada di bangkunya. Alisnya sedikit terangkat, dengan mulus bermain peran seolah dirinya bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi. "Jihoon- _ssi_ , saya rasa kamu tahu betul apa jawabannya."

"Tentu," mati-matian Jihoon tidak mengerluarkan suara bergetar. Senyuman pun tidak lupa terukir saat dirinya dengan gugup menyiapkan jawaban dalam kepala dengan tempo getaran yang makin sering berpindah hingga ia ingin meledak. "Uh—multidisipliner, sebuah ilmu yang berkaitan dengan beragam penerapan ilmu."

"Jawaban yang sangat kaku," kekehan kecil meluncur. Sebuah kebiasaan sederhana dari sang pengajar satu itu yang selalu menilai bagaimana jawaban anak didiknya, di sisi lain juga menyindir cara Jihoon merespon dalam kondisi tertekan dengan getaran. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Netra itu kemudian mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, sekadar untuk membaca situasi sebelum akhirnya mengurai senyuman. "Baiklah, kalian sepertinya sudah mendengar penjelasan dari Jihoon barusan, jadi saya rasa kita bisa mengakhiri pertemuian kita dengan tambahan tugas di rumah berupa menjelaskan multidisiplin tadi dengan teori yang kalian tahu," ia menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan sambil mematikan getaran dari _vibrator_ , "Sekian pertemuan kita hari ini, sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Dengan perasaan masih kesal yang memaksanya harus mengakhiri kelas dengan cepat, Soonyoung pun melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan banyak mahasiswa yang bersorak senang dalam kelas, juga Lee Jihoon yang berdebar antara takut dan gugup.

Jihoon tahu ia harus segera keluar dan pulang karena Soonyoung terlihat sedang sangat marah sekarang, tapi ia merasa gugup untuk bertemu hanya berdua bersama Soonyoung. Batinnya seolah berperang karena dua pemikiran kompleks itu. Namun, ia tahu betul tidak ada pilihan lain baginya, kecuali keluar dan menemui Kwon Soonyoung sesegera mungkin.

Pemuda itu sejenak duduk diam, mempertimbangkan banyak hal yang sebenarnya ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia kerjakan kecuali pergi menemui pria yang sudah keluar pertama dari ruangan. Jadi, dengan ragu-ragu, ia membawa langkahnya yang sedikit mengambang gugup dan berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Entah bagaimana, meski ia tengah berdebar dalam batin seolah ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dan ingin ia segera menghadap Soonyoung, sudut hatinya yang paling dalam terus menahan gerakan tubuh hingga semuanya jadi amat pelan.

Meski demikian, mau sepelan apapun ia melangkah, selambat apapun kakinya bergerak, pintu gerbang utama sudah di depan mata—berarti beberapa meter setelahnya, ia akan bertemu dengan mobil Soonyoung di persimpangan terdekat. Langkahnya diperlambat meski menyadari itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Begitu keluar dari gerbang, ia nyaris terlonjak kaget. Mobil _silver_ yang ia kenal berserta plat nomer yang ia hapal betul, ditambah siluet khas Soonyoung yang terlihat samar-samar dari belakang seolah memperjelas bahwa itu adalah kendaraan yang juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Ini terlalu mendadak, pun bukan tempat pria itu biasa berhenti. Namun, yang lebih membuat Jihoon panik adalah ia tidak bisa lagi mengulur waktu. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia membawa dirinya untuk memasuki mobil.

Di dalam mobil, ia disambut dengan wajah datar bercampur kesal Soonyoung. Dengusan pun memperjelas kekesalan dari ekspresi pria itu, lantas disusul sebuah suara, "Bukannya kelas _mu_ sudah selesai sejak delapan belas menit yang lalu?"

Jihoon menelan ludah dengan gugup. Soonyoung entah bagaimana terlihat begitu dingin dan mengerikan, cukup untuk membuat rasa takut seperti menghantam pelan sudut kepala. Aura penuh dominasi itu menguar makin kuat, apalagi setelah berbicara dengan penuh sindiran barusan. Pemuda itu pun hanya dapat menggumam maaf sambil segera mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Soonyoung lalu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan nyaris tinggi, meninggalkan lingkungan kampus untuk segera tiba ke rumah di mana ia bisa memberikan hukuman bagi _baby_ -nya. Perjalanan tempuh menuju rumah yang biasanya cukup lama jadi lebih ringkas, namun tidak membuat waktu terasa berjalan cepat pula. Justru semua seolah lamban karena suasana mobil yang menegangkan dan juga tidak ada obrolan hangat seperti biasa.

Setiba mereka di rumah, dan mesin mobil di matikan, Soonyoung menoleh sejenak untuk menatap Jihoon. "Masuk ke ruangan biasa, lepas bajumu dan renungkan kesalahanmu. Jangan lakukan hal lain di luar itu sampai aku datang nanti," ujar pria itu dalam nada datar sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan mobil serta Jihoon di bangku penumpang.

Rasanya ia masih ingin mengulur waktu, menunda pergi ke kamar yang dimaksud dan menentang semua titah Soonyoung. Namun ia cukup paham, penolakan berarti permintaan untuk hukuman yang lebih parah. Jadi, dengan langkah berat dan sedikit diseret, ia pergi memasukki rumah untuk segera memenuhi perintah yang Soonyoung berikan.

Dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, Jihoon membuat dirinya berada dalam posisi bersimpuh. Baru beberapa sekon memikirkan bagaimana ia harus meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dimaksud, tiba-tiba saja _vibrator_ yang sempat ia lupa ada di dalamnya menyala. Meski hanya kecepatan sedang, taruna itu terkejut dan semua kalimat yang ia atur buyar sudah. Bibirnya meloloskan sedikit desahan karena tubuhnya entah bagaimana terangsang, namun mati-matian tidak membuat dirinya lebih keras lagi di ujung sana karena ia tahu jika nanti pusat gairahnya membebaskan sesuatu, ada hal lain yang telah menanti.

Terus-terusan tubuhnya ia paksa untuk menahan segala suara maupun pergerakan karena kekhawatiran atas larangan. Bermenit-menit berlalu dengan bagian bawah yang bergerak tidak nyaman, sosok yang dinanti tidak juga segera menampakkan diri. Soonyoung seolah menghilang padahal sesuatu di dalamnya tidak berhenti berubah tempo.

Karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan, sementara yang ditunggu tidak juga tiba, Jihoon membebaskan desahan nyaris keras karena getaran maksimal. Disusul pula ia yang langsung tiba pada kenikmatan hanya karena sesuatu di dalamnya.

Jihoon lantas menyadari dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya besar. Pemuda itu sungguhan panik, namun kepalanya tidak dapat berpikir jernih karena getaran di dalam yang terus mempermainkan pikiran.

Tidak seberapa lama, Soonyoung melangkah masuk. Dengan rambut masih setengah basah, kemeja putih dengan lengan panjang, juga sorot mata tajam memindai sosok Jihoon, segela sesuatu jadi berkali lebih menegangkan. Meski harus diakui sang marga Kwon itu nampak sangat amat menggoda, Jihoon tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia ketakutan setengah mati. Belum lagi, ia tahu dirinya baru saja melanggar titah Soonyoung untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain yang diperintahkan.

Tubuh dengan aroma mint yang segar bercampur dengan _cedar wood_ yang sensual itu mendekat pada sosok dalam posisi bersimpuh. Keningnya mengerut saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan bercecer membasahi paha serta lantai.

" _Baby_ , bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan apapun kecuali yang aku perintahkan?" tatapan matanya sinis, juga dengan suara tajam dan dalam membuat sang _baby_ makin gentar.

Jihoon diam, tidak mampu memberi respon apapun pada pertanyaan yang sejujurnya retoris itu. Kepalanya sungguhan tidak dapat membuat kalimat dan tidak sanggup memikirkan kata apa yang tidak akan memancing kekesalan Soonyoung dalam kondisi _vibrator_ di dalamnya.

Soonyoung tidak sabar karena nampaknya yang dinanti tidak juga mau bicara. Ia berdecak pelan dengan helaan napas kesal sebelum memberi titah, "Menungging sekarang."

Mendengar perintah itu, ia pun segera mengmbil posisi. Tidak mau juga untuk mengulur lebih lama karena pasti dapat menambah kekesalan dari _daddy_ -nya.

"Sebelum semuanya dimulai, biar aku tanya sesuatu," tangan itu bergerak menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan, lalu berpindah meremasi pantat sintal Jihoon dalam posisi menunggingnya. "Masih ingat _save word_ kita, Baby?"

Desahan lirih lolos, juga anggukan pelan dari si marga Lee. Dengan sedikit terbata ia menyahut, "P– _peach_?"

Tamparan kuat mendarat pada pantat yang ia remasi, membuat warna merah samar-samar terlihat dan pekikan tertahan terdengar. Soonyoung menyeringai, "Ingat itu baik-baik, Baby. Aku sangat yakin kita membutuhkannya nanti."

Jihoon masih dalam posisi menahan rasa sakit di lantai yang dingin, meringis pelan karena tamparan keras barusan sambil mengangguk pelan atas ucapan Soonyoung barusan.

"Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu," pria itu tersenyum, lalu kembali meremas kuat sisi pantat lain dari Jihoon. "Ayo kita belajar berhitung kembali, Baby."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Soonyoung menamparkan tangannya keras-keras pada pantat Jihoon. Menyisakan warna merah lebih gelap lagi di kulit putih itu.

"Akh—satu!" ia memekik dengan desahan kesakitan yang terdengar, juga sedikit rintihan karena bagian bawah yang terasa perih.

Terulang kembali tamparan yang tadi dengan kekuatan sama besar. Pekikan keras dengan rintihan sakit saat mengucapkan angka dua pun lolos dari Jihoon.

Tamparan berubah elusan lembut, juga sedikit mengusap bekas merah yang ia buat. "Sudah bisa mengkatakan padaku apa kesalahanmu, Baby?"

Jihoon mengangguk, tapi suaranya tidak sanggup keluar. Kepala terasa pening dengan tubuh yang panas sekaligus berkeringat menahan sakit. Napas yang menderu pun justru lebih dominan terdengar tiap mulutnya terbuka bermaksud untuk bicara, juga hanya meloloskan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas.

Kontan, hal itu memancing kekesalan Soonyoung. Ia kembali melayangkan tangannya untuk membuat bekas merah pada pantat Jihoon, "Katakan dengan jelas."

"Ahh—ti… tiga, ugh!" suaranya terbata. Rasa sakit sekaligus kebingungan untuk mengolah kata sukses membuat Jihoon makin kalap, pikirannya tidak sanggup lagi memproses.

Sudah melayangkan tamparan ketiga, namun jawaban tidak juga ia dapat. Kekesalan pun makin menjadi hingga Soonyoung kembali menampar dengan kekuatan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Pantat Jihoon kini sangat memerah karena tamparan itu.

Terdengar suara teriakan dari Jihoon, namun tidak ada lagi suara lain yang keluar. Hitungan keempat pun tidak sempat diucapkan yang hal itu tentu membuat _daddy_ -nya bertambah jengkel. "Sepertinya kamu tidak sanggup menghitung lagi, hm? Baiklah kalau begitu, segera berdiri dan berpegang pada meja."

Dalam posisi begini, Jihoon tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Sosoknya dengan agak susah payah membawa tubuhnya berdiri sesuai titah dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Hal itu membuat senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Soonyoung, juga kekehan lirih yang pendek seolah meremehkan.

Melihat Jihoon telah dalam posisi seperti yang ia inginkan, Soonyoung pun melepas sabuk yang ia kenakan. Suara gesekan dari sabuk serta gesper pada celana yang khas kemudian membuat sang _baby_ takut. Meski ia sendiri sebenarnya menikmati siksaan dengan beberapa rintihan, ia tetap merasa gugup dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Jika memang pantatnya akan ditampar dengan sabuk yang Soonyoung kenakan, maka rasa sakitnya pasti bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Daddy!" Jihoon memanggil dengan segenap keberanian, juga suara bergetar. Mati-matian ia mencoba meloloskan kalimat dengan menahan semua desahan karena _vibrator_ yang terus bergetar di dalamnya. "Sebelum kelas—maaf," ia terbata, namun terus mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata terbaik yang mungkin dapat meringankan sedikit siksaan. "Ugh, temanku, ia menepuk pantatku—"

Mendengar penuturan panjang barusan, Soonyoung mendengus sambil sedikit tertawa meremehkan. "Apa ada yang memintamu bicara, huh?" sabuk yang ia kenakan telah terbebas dari tempatnya, siap untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Jihoonnya. Di sisi lain pria itu jadi makin kesal, merasa Jihoon telah melampaui batas karena bicara di luar perintah.

Dengan kekesalan yang makin bertambah, Soonyoung kemudian mengayunkan sabuk yang ada di genggaman. Mengabaikan permohonan pelan yang disuarakan _baby_ -nya hingga akhirnya suara tamparan keras terdengar membungkam suara Jihoon.

Rintihan menggantikan permohonan, Jihoon terdengar mendengung dengan rasa sakit yang ketara dalam desahan. Napasnya berantakan karena sabuk yang menyentuh kasar pantatnya jelas menyisakan sakit sekaligus meyakini ada bekas merah lebih banyak daripada sekadar tangan Soonyoung beberapa sekon lalu.

Soonyoung sedang mudah terpancing amarah, sementara Jihoon nampak selalu salah, bahkan saat sosok itu hanya mengesah. Hal itu lantas membuat sekali lagi tamparan di pantat mendarat dengan kekuatan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"AKH—!" Jihoon memekik, membuat suara melengking yang cukup tinggi hingga ruangan nyaris hampa itu sedikit menggema. Di balik getaran dari gema, Soonyoung lantas kembali menyeringai bangga saat menatap bekas yang menyebabkan teriakan tersebut.

Merah, juga sedikit lecet tidak seberapa di bongkahan cantik Jihoon. Baby-nya terlihat sangat menggairahkan dengan cara begini.

" _What a cutie little baby_ ," suaranya sarat akan pujian, namun di sisi lain pula terdengar seperti sindiran setelah sejak tadi tidak sedikitpun pria itu menyuarakan kalimat _positif_. Setelah berujar, tangannya kembali mengayunkan sabuk dalam genggaman demi menghantam untuk ketiga kalinya kedua belah pantat memerah itu. Menyisakan teriakan baru lagi, juga lecet yang nampak makin parah.

Jihoon selalu khawatir dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Soonyoung dalam kondisi seperti ini, dan kekhawatirannya selalu berujung sungguhan karena pola sifat pria itu jarang tidak konsisten. Meski sudah dapat menduga, sosok itu tetap saja tersentak dan kesakitan. Meski telah melakukan antisipasi, rintihan tidak pernah absen dari perlakuan Soonyoung di saat seperti ini.

"Da– _Daddy_! _It's hu–hurt_ …," ia mendengung dengan suara agak kurang jelas. Kepalanya makin pening karena rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan kacau dari kenikmatan cukup menegangkan.

" _No one ask about that_ ," Soonyoung menjawab ketus, lantas kembali melayangkan tamparan kuat yang sukses menghasilkan pekikan nyaring lagi, juga desahan kesakitan yang amat ia suka.

Di sisi lain, Jihoon tidak hanya merintih. Tanpa sadar air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan meluncur bebas dengan isakan lirih di sela bibir bawah yang ia gigit, menahan suara lebih berisik karena khawatir Soonyoung akan marah jika mengetahui dirinya baru saja meloloskan isakan.

Mau bagaimanapun ia menahan, Soonyoung dengan telinganya yang sensitif mampu mendengar isakan barusan. Tentu kemudian membuat pria itu bereaksi dengan dengusan meremehkan. "Oh, _my poor baby is crying_ ," seringaian menyertai ucapannya, lantas dengan sengaja memberi sedikit gertakan lewat sabuk yang dieluskan lembut pada pantat penuh lecet kecil itu.

Hampir sang taruna dalam posisi menungging memekik, ngeri dengan cara sabuk yang bergerak lamban seolah memberi peringatan di tiap gerakannya. Bibir bawah pun digigit lebih kuat demi menghindari isakan karena dorongan rasa takut yang lolos keluar.

" _But, who allow you to do that_?" suara setengah mengancam keluar, disusul tamparan dengan sabuk yang sangat kuat. Sepenuhnya sengaja untuk membuat teriakan sekaligus tangisan.

Sejujurnya, Jihoon tidak menangis karena perih dari rasa sakit fisik. Rintihan serta permohonan yang lolos pun sebetulnya hanya perasaan _denial_ akan rasa menikmati dari sudut hati yang paling dalam. Taruna itu justru lebih ingin menangis usai jawaban ketus dan tak acuh dari Soonyoung saat dirinya merintih kesakitan, merasa tidak dipedulikan hingga isakan pun lolos begitu saja. Entah mengapa ia mendadak beranggapan bahwa Soonyoung sudah tidak seberapa ambil pusing dengan rintihan, juga justru menggunakan tubuhnya demi memuaskan emosi batinnya semata.

"Daddy," Jihoon memanggil lirih dengan suara putus asa. Bagian bawahnya sakit dan isakan sudah amat banyak ia tahan. " _Hurt_ …."

"Tch— _of course_ ," jawaban enteng tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah kembali menyahut. Tangan pun ikut melayangkan lagi tamparan dengan sabuknya pada pantat Jihoon, " _It's a punishment_."

"DAD, argh—!" Pekikan dan isakan tidak dapat ditahan lagi, Jihoon merintih karena sabuk yang menampar pantatnya kuat-kuat hingga ia merasa amat perih di sana. Soonyoung sungguhan mengerahkan banyak tenaga demi melakukan itu. " _Please, please. Please stop… please_ ," permohonan tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Taruna itu merasa sungguhan ingin menyerah dengan lutut yang makin lemas karena sakit, mati-matian menahan tubuh agar tidak ambruk.

" _You want me to stop_? _Sure_ ," Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, lantas melempar sabuk yang ada di genggaman dan dengan perlahan. Pria itu nampaknya telah memberi jawaban positif pada permintaan Jihoon.

Soonyoung tidak juga meminta Jihoon mengubah posisi meski ia sudah menanti. Seolah membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepala kembali muncul. Di sisi lain, Jihoon hanya tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya, Soonyoung tengah menyiapkan diri untuk memenuhi Jihoon, menyiapkan _hukuman_ lain yang memang sudah ia persiapkan sejak awal.

" _Get ready_ ," belum sempat Jihoon mempersiapkan diri, bahkan tidak ada sedikitpun bayangan tentang apa yang bakal terjadi, namun Soonyoung sudah melesak masuk dengan miliknya yang telah keras. Penuh hingga tubuh yang ada dalam cengkramannya tersentak karena rasa kaget dan hentakan kasar.

Tentu saja Jihoon merintih, isakan bahkan makin keras dengan permohonan makin intens keluar sesudahnya. Taruna itu meneteskan banyak air mata, apalagi setelah merasakan milik Soonyoung yang keras di dalamnya langsung bergerak tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk bernapas. Gerakan pun secara berkala makin cepat.

"Daddy, _please—slowly, please_ ," rintihan tidak berhenti. Mata yang terpejam namun terus membebaskan air mata, juga wajah basah usai banyaknya tangisan mengiringi rintihan. Tubuh terasa sungguhan lemah dan tidak banyak mampu menahan sakit, meski ia sadar bahwa tidak pernah ia tidak menyukai cara Soonyoung bergerak.

Hanya saja, semua jadi terasa berbeda dari ia yang biasa. Tubuhnya belum pernah selelah dan sesakit ini, lutut pun telah begitu lemah dengan tangisan tidak dapat dihentikan. Jihoon merasakan tiap hentakan yang Soonyoung buat tersirat emosi besar dengan remasan tidak kalah kuat pada pinggulnya.

Jihoon tidak dapat berhenti bersuara. Entah untuk memohon, merintih, atau membebaskan isakan—taruna itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan karena tubuhnya butuh pembebasan demi bisa menahan sakit dari gerakan yang Soonyoung lakukan. Dari situ pula yang kemudian membuat pria dengan posisi berdiri penuh gairah tidak berminat untuk menghentikan kegiatan, ia nampak senang melakukan semua pada tubuh sosok di cengkraman sekaligus menjawab tiap suara yang lolos keluar.

"Nyah—! Oh, ahh…," pekikan nyaring dengan tubuh sedikit melengkung lebih banyak kemudian terdengar. Jihoon dapat merasakan hantaman pada titik manisnya yang kemudian membuat rasa pening menyenangkan menghantam sudut kepalanya, membuat nikmat yang sejak awal ia cari di sela rasa sakit akhirnya tertemukan.

Menyadari ia baru saja menyentuh titik yang tepat, Soonyoung lantas sengaja menunda. Tubuhnya masih menghentak dengan kuat, namun tidak memberi hantaman memuaskan pada bagian yang ia tahu betul sudah mendamba.

Hal itu membuat kepala Jihoon berkabut. Rasa sakit sekaligus tersiksa menjalar ke sekujur tubuh, membuat bagian bawahnya jadi terasa begitu lemah. "Oh, _please Daddy, don't_ —AKH!"

" _Too noisy_ ," ia berdecak di sela gerakan, membuat raut terganggu dengan rintihan-rintihan yang Jihoon keluarkan. Dalam kekesalan seperti itu, Soonyoung pun langsung menggerakkan bagian bawahnya lebih cepat, menghantam kuat-kuat hingga tubuh Jihoon seolah akan ambruk.

"Ashh— _no_ , _please… peach_! _Daddy_ , _p_ – _peach_! _It's really hurt_ …," erangan keluar dengan baku-baku tangan yang makin pucat. Kepalan di sisi meja yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh makin kuat karena badannya sungguhan ingin jatuh. Lututnya tidak sanggup lagi ia gunakan untuk berdiri karena sendi-sendi yang melemah.

Tubuh Soonyoung berhenti kala _save word_ yang ia tahu baru saja keluar. Secara perlahan, ia menarik keluar miliknya, lalu membawa tubuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukan dengan gerakan amat hati-hati seolah taruna itu akan pecah jika diperlakukan dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

"Hey, my Baby," senyuman terulas, senyuman paling tulus setelah seharian ini hanya sempat mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan atau beberapa ukiran di bibir yang jelas bukan sebuah senyum. Kecupan lantas mendarat pada bibir Jihoon yang masih bergetar pelan karena tangisan. "Sush— _it's okay, it's all okay. You are very save on Daddy's arms now_."

Isakan masih lolos, juga wajah yang masih penuh air mata itu terlihat amat berantakan. Tangan besar Soonyoung pun bergerak untuk mengusap lembut pipi penuh bekas tangis, tidak lupa mengecup kedua kelopak Jihoon dengan cara yang amat _benar_. Hal itu sukses membuat isakan merada meski masih beberapa kali air mata menetes, sedikitnya berhasil membuat Soonyoung sungguhan tidak tega tetap berdiri dalam posisi begini.

Dengan penuh kasih, tubuh Jihoon diangkat. Dibawanya taruna itu dalam gendongan untuk berpindah ke kasur sambil tidak lupa tangannya mengusapi punggung Jihoon, lalu menjatuhkan perlahan tubuh mungil itu ke kasur dan memposisikan tubuhnya berada di atas tanpa menekan sedikitpun pada sosok di bawah kungkungan.

" _Oh, look at this… why my baby still pretty with all of this tears? My baby must be very beautiful in fact, what a adorable little boy_ ," ia tersenyum menatapi Jihoon di bawah, tidak henti memberi pujian hingga pipi pucat itu memerah dan menjalar pula ke telinga. Tangannya pun tidak henti memberi usapan-usapan pelan pada Jihoon, menyamankan sosok yang ada di bawah untuk menghentikan semua rasa sakit dari rintihan dan isakan sebelumnya.

Melihat Jihoon yang sudah berhenti terisak dan terlihat lebih tenang, Soonyoung lantas menatap lekat-lekat netra yang di bawah. Membuat keduanya saling bertaut dan tidak rela untuk melepas tautan. Senyuman lalu terukir lembut pada bibir ranum sang pria, " _Baby_ , _can_ _Daddy_ _start again_? _Or are you still hurt and want to end this_?"

" _Just come_ ," ia berbisik pelan sambil menatap jauh ke dalam mata Soonyoung, menikmati bagaimana netra mereka bertaut dengan menyenangkan. " _I really want_ _Daddy too_."

Mendapat izin dari Jihoon, perlahan Soonyoung menemui tempat pusat gairahnya ingin mengisi. Sempat tertunda karena tangisan tadi, pria itu tetap merasa begitu menyukai kegiatan mereka berdua. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini miliknya masuk dengan cara yang lembut, sebaik mungkin agar Jihoon tidak terlukai oleh gerakan saat mendorong masuk.

"Ssh…," Jihoon mendesis pelan, rasa sakit namun dengan nikmat yang mendominasi tentu membuat wira itu kembali pening. Rasa pening yang jauh lebih menyenangkan tercipta tepat saat Soonyoung mulai bergerak dan langsung mendapati titik manisnya usai dua hentakan, lalu terus menghantam dengan cara lembut yang sensual. " _There_ — _Daddy_ …"

"Oh, _you are so tight and good_ ," desisan lirih sekaligus usapan pada seluruh tubuh Jihoon yang tidak berhenti seolah terus mencoba mengalihkan perhatian baby-nya demi menghindari rasa kesakitan seperti tadi. Sebaik mungkin memancing sosok di bawahnya untuk hanya fokus dengan kenikmatan yang tercipta dalam percumbuan kali ini. Soonyoung tidak henti melontarkan kalimat-kalimat lembut dan menanangkan seolah dirinya bukan pria yang sama dengan sosok pemarah, juga tamparan kuat dan sabuk yang mengayun kasar menyertai.

Jihoon melayang. Tubuh yang semula perih dan sakit karena dipaksa menerima siksaan serta menahan posisi untuk tidak berubah mendadak lupa akan segalanya. Rasa menyenangkan dari gerakan lembut yang Soonyoung buat seolah melenyapkan semua rintihan dan kesakitan.

Gerakan Soonyoung tidak henti terasa memabukkan. Dengan tampo teratur dan secara berkala terus makin cepat tiap desahan nikmat makin nyaring terdengar, pria itu tidak henti meremasi pusat gairah Jihoon. Menolong taruna itu untuk lebih keras dan ikut terbawa suasana nikmat serta apa yang miliknya rasakan dalam himpitan hangat di bawah.

Sesekali bibir itu mendarat untuk mengecupi wajah Jihoon, sungguhan memperlakukan wira di bawahnya bagaikan tuan putri yang amat ia sayangi dan kasihi. Anak manis yang tidak akan ia biarkan terluka oleh tangan-tangan jahat di luar sana.

"Akh—!" Jihoon memekik tiba-tiba. Pinggul yang diremas dengan hantaman tegas hingga ia merasa gemetar terasa, lubangnya yang dipenuhi dengan Soonyoung pun jadi berkedut pelan. Rasa nikmat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, membuat kepala lantas terlempar kebelakang dengan desahan tidak henti lolos karena Soonyoung tidak lelah untuk mengulang kembali hantaman yang menyebabkan pekikan barusan. " _Please,_ ah… _I'm close_ —"

" _Wait, Baby_ ," Soonyoung tahu Jihoonnya telah dekat. Tubuh yang menggelinjang pelan karena hentakan, juga desahan tanpa henti jadi terdengar lebih parau, semua menunjukkan bahwa kenikmatan wira itu tidak lama lagi. Gerakan itu makin cepat. Miliknya mungkin belum seberapa ingin bebas, namun sudah sangat keras dan siap meledak kapan saja dalam posisi seperti ini.

" _Baby, I_ —" Setelah beberapa kali Soonyoung bergerak, sosok itu lebih dulu meloloskan cairan. Ditanam dalam-dalam miliknya untuk memenuhi Jihoon, mengisi dengan benih yang ia punya hingga dapat ia rasakan cairan itu sekaligus membebaskan ereksi keras tadi.

Jihoon mendesis, lantas gerakan cepat tangan Soonyoung pada miliknya tidak berhenti. Mata itu terpejam menikmati, "Ahh—Daddy!" dan ia meloloskan seluruh kenikmatan dari percintaan dan percumbuan mereka berdua. Menyusul Soonyoung yang telah lebih dulu bebas untuk mengisi penuh dirinya.

Keduanya mendesah lega. Soonyoung kemudian berbaring di sebelah Jihoon, memeluk tubuh mungil sosok itu hingga seolah tenggelam dalam rengkuhan. Jemari itu mengelusi punggung telanjang di rangkulan dengan gerakan lembut, menyamankan Jihoon dalam pelukan agar terasa hangat pula.

" _Thanks for being a good baby_ ," kecupan mendarat beberapa sekon agak lama pada kening Jihoon untuk memberi kenyamanan pada sang taruna. " _But please promise me that all of you body is mine, only mine_. _Don't let anyone touch my baby._ "

Anggukan kecil menjawab pernyataan agak memaksakan kehendak yang implisit, menyetujui ucapan Soonyoung karena ia sendiri pun tidak ingin orang lain. " _Only yours_ ," ujarnya dengan suara serak karena terlalu keras memekik dan merintih, " _All of me is yours_."

— _**end.**_

* * *

[ writer's note ]

Keterangan sederhana saja, bahwa sebenarnya fiksi ini muncul karena ide gila bersama teman baik saya di akun roleplayer yang minta saya sebut namanya, tapi harus disebut bagaimana... jadi saya sebut saja dia jiihoun. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu beberapa lama hingga dini hari di suatu malam demi membantu urusan kegiatan ini mengingat saya belum ada pengalaman menulis bdsm pula.

Ini semua murni dari kenekatan saya sendiri, juga merasa tergoda oleh penampilan Touch dari Soonyoung, serta bagaimana Jihoon makin rajin jadi genit. Aduh.

Lalu... ya, berhubung ini fiksi dengan bdsm pertama, saya agak takut dan bimbang. Keinginan revis terus muncul tiap membaca ulang dan akhirnya beberapa kata saya ubah, beberapa adegan agak diganti, ya semua karena saya mencari _angle_ terbaik dari cerita ini. Semoga saja dengan usaha sedikit agak melelahkan karena saya harus tanya sana-sini, ini bisa memuaskan dan dapat dinikmati siapapun.

Satu hal yang ingin saya teraiakkan: KWON SOONYOUNG SEKSI SEKALI, ADUH.

Nah, begitu saja. Jadi... tidak mau ulur-ulur waktu kalian untuk meninggalkan review, takutnya juga kalian nanti lupa, jadi...  
 _ **beri saya review agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi!**_

Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca.


End file.
